With the development of electronic technologies, power conversion frequencies are higher and higher, and when the power switch tube is used to turn on or off a circuit, a manner of using a driver chip to directly drive a power switch tube poses high loss to the driver chip.
The driver chip may use a rectangular wave to drive the power switch tube. FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of using a driver chip to drive a power switch tube, where an output end of the driver chip and the gate of the power switch tube are connected; and FIG. 1B is a waveform chart of a drive signal that is input by the power switch tube, where the driver chip has high loss and low reliability, which are disadvantageous for improving power conversion frequencies.